nationfandomcom-20200223-history
George Arnmod
|religion=Calvinism |language=English, German |home=Kinley |spouse= |placebirth=Unknown |datebirth=16th May, 1878 (foundling) |datedeath=3rd October, 1951 |placedeath= Seven |function=Ornithologist, Photographer, Adventurer }} George Arnmod was a ornithologist and photographer, most famous for photographing the Rock of Arnmod, and being the first to sail solo around the Lovia Archipelago. Biography Arnmod, together with his brother, is a somewhat legendary figure in Lovia. It is not known who his parents were, and the two brothers were found on Kings Island by early settlers. The settlers had all left their boat to find firewood and to explore the island; when they returned, they found two baby boys lying on the vessel's deck atop a small pile of dirty laundry. The settlers first assumed that they had been put there by 'natives' but as the children looked European, appeared to be in otherwise good health, and no native peoples were ever found, many people came to believe that other settlers had placed the children there. The question has still not been resolved, and probably never will be. Still, there are many 'Arnmod theories'. The one unique thing about the children, that distinguished them from the early settlers, was that they were polydactyls; they had six fingers on each hand and foot. They were brought up by Founding Father Lisa Miller. Despite their mysterious origins, they grew up as very ordinary boys. As adults though, they were far from ordinary. All his life George, like his brother Robert was an adventurer. Together they climbed the Rock which was later named after them. Always attempting to prove themselves to the other, in early spring of 1908, they decided to race around the archipelago. Sadly, Robert was caught in a freak swell to the north of Asian Island and was drowned. Wondering what had happened, George doubled back to where he had last seen his brother, but could find no trace of Robert. George was heartbroken, although he managed to complete the race and was hailed as a hero. He never recovered. Death At the age of 73, Arnmod disappeared from his bed and was never seen again. He had already commisioned an elaborate tomb, situated on the most northern point of Asian Island (George's Point, which was named after him), allegedly so in death he could be as close to his brother as possible. A photograph of it survives, morbidly taken by Arnmod himself. It appears he already knew of his disappearance; when the architect asked how much room should be left for a coffin, it is claimed Arnmod replied, "I don't think that is something you should worry about." It was never found how he had died. Legends quickly arose concerning his death. Some maintained he hurled himself from the Rock of Arnmod, with which he had remained fascinated since he first climbed it. In a popular, less frightening version told to children, he will return to Lovia in its hour of need. Photographs Arnmod was a very well known photographer who supposedly travelled round Lovia making images of its natural beauty and of the inhabitants as they struggled to build a new country. Today only four survive, owned by private collectors. Arnmod picture.jpg|First picture of the Rock. Most famous of the four pictures. Taken 1896. RArnmod.jpg|Robert Arnmod, George's brother. Taken 1896. The Beak sepia.jpg|Sepia photo of the Beak. Taken 1948. Arnmod memorial.png|The most gruesome of the four photos; Arnmod's tombstone, taken by Arnmod himself. It was supposedly commisioned before his disappearance. Taken 1951. See also * Arnmod mysteries * Rock of Arnmod Category:Adventurer Category:Mythology Category:Person